All that glitters isn't always gold
by Rita-chan
Summary: Kyoko wasn't always the good role mdel Tohru sought her out to be. Stories within a story about Kyoko being a mother to when Tohru grows up.future chapters explain why Tohru is always polite major spoilier for those who never read volume 21


All that glitter isn't always gold

Hiya peoples, yes this is a new fanfiction I don't care if you hate it or love it or just read it because you were plain bored. Kyoko is kind of evil in this chapter but will soon regret it later on in the chapters. Kyoko isn't the main character but she is mainly in the prologues. There is going to be 3 prologues so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets kay?

Chapter1: Prologue1:Daily Things

"_Those who have faith must keep on believing."_

Tanaka Residents

"Horoshi-san said he is getting off early today!" a little girl with dimples exclaimed. "That means we can go to the carnival with him, Lita-san!" The brunette smile seemed to get bigger at each of her word. Her 13 year old sister ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair and watched as her sibling began to cheer. Inside she knew she should believe this, but the truth is she didn't.'He's probably at the bar again getting drunk.

"I'm sorry Koko-chan, but as usual, Horoshi lied to you" she stated now looking through the daily Japanese newspaper." It says that from now on all Japanese employees that work for any Sohma company have to leave at the same time due to the Red Butterfly problem. See it says it right here." Lita pointed at an article. Koko blinked her eyes in confusion at the paper then gave a hurtful glance at Lita.

"Lita, how do I know if you're not lying? I'm only 6 so of course I can't read. Besides why would anybody be afraid of Red Butterflies?" She said handing the paper back to her sister. Lita smiled rubbing her little sister's head.

"Silly Koko, maybe when it's your bedtime I will tell the story of the soon to be 'Legendary Red Butterfly' but why don't we go prepare for the carnival alright? Maybe obaa-san could take us.I will go ask."

"No! He is gonna come he told me!" Koko said, determenation gleaming in her eyes.

Lita sighed and gave in to her younger sibling.

"Fine, we will just wait and see for awhile.Then I will call grandma, okay?

Koko frowned. She hastily made her way up the stairs to her room. She really didn't want to go to the carnival without her big brother around. Koko barley sees him anymore because he always goes to a bar to drink sake. She doesn't know what sake means but she knows what a bar is. Then heheads back to work, comes home late, drops them off at school, goes to work, and then back to a bar.Kokolast weekasked him if he can take them to the carnival, so he promised her overhisloud cellphone ringeronemorning, he would take them no matter what. 'No matter what Lita says, I believe he is going to come!'

Outside Sohma Main Business

'I…I think I drank to much sake this time' Horoshi thought as he stumbled his way down the sidewalk. His brunette hair swayed side to side with his body. 'But that is not going to stop me from taking Koko and Lita to the fair.'

When Horoshi drank his last sake of the day, he quickly looked at his watch and got up. The bartender looked at him strangely.

"Hey Horoshi, leaving already?"

Horoshi just nodded at him and staggered towards the door,

"Don't forget the butterfly!" Bye the time he said this Horoshi was already out the door.

Horoshi thought of all the times he worked and how he never got to see his siblings that much. Just to keep his job he had to go to the bars with his boss. Though he had no choice, if he didn't go he might as well get lowered a job but he needs the money for the family since mom and dad passed away. Horoshi has to take care of his siblings when he can. Out of no where, he suddenly he threw-up.

"That is definitely nasty! If I wasn't going to kill you, I would definitely get a check up."

Horoshi quickly jerked his head up. He looked every direction on the street.' I-it can't b-be her…n-no i-it can't' he thought out of pure horror meeting eye to eye with… 

"…the Red Butterfly."

A tall slender woman with reddish brown hair stared at the man in front of her. If she was right this man, Horoshi, has tried to beat up one of her members and succeeded into making her go into a coma. Kyoko tightened her suicide jacket and began to walk towards him.

"P-please, have mercy, I promised my little sister that I would take her to the fair. At least let me tell her good bye."

Kyoko looked up at the sun setting sky as if thinking it over before looking at the man. She pulled out a piece of crumbled paper from her pocket and took out a pen. He looked at the paper half-scares and half-curious about what she was going to say next.

"How do you want to start your letter, with I'm sorry or goodbye?"

Tanaka Residents

Koko stood near the windows in her pink kinomo.'Where is he?'was all she thought as she stared at the sunset. Lita watched her sister near the doorframe and thought of a way to make Koko forget their older brother. She remembered their conversation earlier about the Red Butterfly. That's the story she could tell to stall time! Taking her red kimono with pink flowers into her hands,she squatted next to her little sister. Koko looked at her strangely for a moment but then turned her head back to the window.

"About 3 years ago, a normal girl caught in the wrong crowd turned in to a Yankee. You see Koko-chan; a Yankee is a girl that does drugs and bad stuff that obaa-san and ojii-san hate."

"Wow… I would hate to be one of those; I don't want obaa-san or ojii-san ever to hate me." Koko said awed, thinking that her grandpa and grandma would never hate somebody.

Lita smiled sadly then shook her head.

"No Koko, they don't hate them, they just hate the stuff they do. Yankees usually become how they are because of family problems, like if their abusive or drunk or hateful all the time.

Sometimes the closest thing they can call family is strangers off the street or their gang members. I feel sorry for Yankees but that doesn't mean that they should do the things they do and what they do usually involves hurting and killing people."

Koko expressions changed from anger to sadness to shock. Way to much emotions for such a little girl with such faith. Lita saw her sister's emotions and made a quick note.

"Don't worry about Yankees Koko because some of them don't know how good they have it. Like us for instance, I would be a Yankee right now if it wasn't for obaa-san, ojii-san, and even you Koko. So no matter what keep having faith in the people who are good."

Koko smiled at her sister after the little speech she made. Lita grinned back happily about completing her mission. Unknown to them, Kyoko silently placed the dead body on the Tanaka's door steps. She placed the note that was Horoshi's will to the family on top of his body. Afterwards, she said a little prayer and knocked on the door. Fleeting, she jumped on her bicycle peddling a way in to the night.

"OH! Koko you were right! I'm so sorry I doubted him and you! Go get my purse I left it in my room. I can't wait to go on all he rides!" Lita yelled happily acting like a toddler. Koko gave an 'I told you!' look and ran up the stairs.

Lita ran to the door only to see a body. Her fear stricken eyes slowly looked at the recognizable face; on top of it was a note. Her pale hand shaking real badly now picked it up slowly:

I'm sorry Koko and Lita,

I really failed you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you both really needed me and I am sorry for not being here today. I know you were totally looking forward to going to the carnival so please go as your reading this. You do not need to care for someone like me, but please pray for me for I have sinned. You can hate me for the rest of your lives for all I care but, just to let you know I do and always will love you both.

Goodbye,

Horoshi

P.S. This note was written by:

The Red Butterfly

Tears were streaming down Lita's face by now. Not only had she lost her mother and father but now her only brother. She crumbled the note and stuffed it underneath her kimono.

"Horoshiiiiiiiii!Horoshiiiiiiiiiii?Where is HoroshiOnee-chan?" Lita turned towards her happy sister.

"He's...he went away Koko. Down to the lowest bar you can think of. He's never comin back."

Im dones! Yay!Cookie break! Please reveiw my story.


End file.
